Generally, process reactors are used to process operations upon wafers, e.g., silicon wafers. These wafers are typically processed numerous times in various reactors in order to form integrated circuits thereon. Some of these process operations involve, for instance, depositing materials over select surfaces or layers of a wafer. One such reactor is a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) reactor.
For example, a PECVD reactor may be used to deposit insulation films such as silicon oxide (SiO), silicon nitride (SiN), silicon carbide (SiC), silicon oxycarbide (SiOC), and others. Such material films may include an aluminum (Al) alloy. Depending on the type of film being deposited, specific reaction gases are brought into the PECVD reactor while radio frequency (RF) power is supplied to produce plasma that enables the deposition. The RF power is generated by an RF generator and provided via a matchbox to an electrode of the PECVD reactor.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.